Cosas de Instituto v2
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: En el momento en que Stan declaró su homosexualidad, las cosas dejaron de ser como eran. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y la gente a su alrededor no pudieron dejar pasar esa información como si nada. Mi primer fic en su versión 2.0 revisada y editada por mi querida beta Silen. [Stenny/ Cryle] con un toque de Crenny que nunca está de más ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

* * *

Lo empujó con suavidad hasta tenerlo prisionero contra una pared mientras tanteaba con su mano, a modo de intrusión, por debajo de la camiseta de su amante.

―Kenny... ―pronunció éste su nombre con un suspiro nada más sentir su fría mano acariciándole la tersa piel del abdomen.

Kenny lo miró a los ojos y pudo comprobar lo encendidas que tenía las mejillas debido a la temperatura excitada que estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

―No me hagas esperar más ―pidió Kenny―. He aguantado demasiado tiempo ―añadió empleando un tono de voz cáustico, lujurioso. Su acompañante se limitó a responder con un breve aunque tembloroso asentir de cabeza.

Kenny, sirviéndose de ese consentimiento, se apretó aun más, y le besó el cuello deliciosamente mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

―¡Kenny...! ―escuchó de nuevo cómo pronunciaba su nombre entre desinhibidos gemidos. Kenny lo había envuelto entre sus brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose; no tardarían en venirse. Siguió mirando como si no quisiera perderse detalle alguno del rostro de su amante quien finalmente convulsionó de placer con el ritmo desenfrenado de sus últimas embestidas―. Es-estoy ardiendo...

_**·**_

_**Tentativa.**_

_**·**_

Kenny McCormick se despertó aquella mañana con una amplia sonrisa pintada en el rostro, sintiendo húmeda y pegajosa la zona de su entrepierna.

―¡Mierda!, ¡otra vez! ―refunfuñó para sí, quitándose pijama y calzoncillos manchados antes de que acabara ensuciando también las sábanas de la cama.

Se dirigió al baño. Durante lo que duró la ducha, recordó el motivo de su último sueño húmedo recurrente. El día del inicio de las clases ―hacía ya una semana de eso―, su amigo les había confesado que era homosexual.

―Chicos, tengo que contarles algo importante. ―La voz de Stanley Marsh en el momento de la declaración aun hacía eco en su cabeza. La discusión entre Cartman y Kyle sobre quién de los dos había pasado las mejores vacaciones prosiguió, sin hacerle el menor caso.

―¡Chicos! ―llamó Stanley la atención, algo más enterado. Sólo Kenny parecía prestarle atención mientras absorbía con una pajita la leche de su pequeño _brick_.

―Pues cuando me aburrí de Disneyworld nos fuimos a... ―continuó Eric Cartman. Kyle Broflovski lo miraba con odio.

―¡He estado con un chico! ―gritó Stan, silenciando a sus amigos al instante. Kenny, en cambio, se había atorado con la leche y tosió descontroladamente.

Los tres contemplaron a Stan incrédulos, con la boca abierta y sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

―¡Qué? ―preguntó Kyle aún sintiéndose muy aturdido.

―Lo que has oído. ―Stan parecía que iba muy en serio, no estaba gastándoles una broma pesada. Profirió un hondo suspiro y continuó―: En las vacaciones de verano conocí a un chico y... estuve con él ―los miró como si viera que todavía ellos no lograran entender por completo―. Creo que... soy gay.

Kenny, en ese momento, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Stanley Marsh teniendo relaciones sexuales o, al menos, amorosas con otro chico. Cartman se limitó a desternillarse de risa.

―¡Stan es un marica! ―canturreó con su chirriante voz―. ¡Me esperaba algo así del judío pero de ti, Stan...!; ¡esto es mucho mejor!

―¡Cállate, Cartman! Stan nos está hablando de algo muy serio y tú sólo piensas en burlarte.

―Déjalo, Kyle ―intervino Stan sin darle demasiada importancia a las burlas―. Después de todo no es algo muy extraño, ¿no crees? Varios chicos del instituto han confesado su homosexualidad y no ha pasado nada. Kenny, tú también te has acostado con otros chicos, ¿no es así?

Kenny optó por no decir nada y responder con un leve encoger de hombros sin darle importancia al tema. Sí, el había tenido ya relaciones sexuales con tres chicas durante el undécimo grado y que habían sido esporádicamente sus novias. También tuvo algún que otro acercamiento sexual con varios chicos; sin embargo, siempre creyó que Stan era del todo hetero, ya que siempre lo había visto con chicas. Esta situación lo había desconcertado en cierto modo.

El timbre indicó el inicio de las clases, dando por finalizada la conversación. Kenny vio cómo Kyle sonrió a su mejor amigo como si quisiera demostrarle que contaba con su apoyo.

Volviendo al presente, Kenny salió de la ducha; se secó el pelo y se ató la toalla a la cintura. Por un lado se sentía culpable de recurrir a la imagen de Stan para representar el papel principal en sus sueños húmedos, pero por otro lado estaba...

El timbre resonó por el piso y despojó a Kenny de sus pensamientos. Fue tal cual a abrir la puerta.

―McCormick. ―Aquel saludo apenas enfatizado, monocorde y lineal, no tomó desprevenido a Kenny, quien observó cómo el recién llegado entraba sin dilación para luego dejarse caer en el sofá del salón, encender la televisión y buscar el paquete de cigarrillos que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―¿Y tus llaves? ―replicó, cerrando la puerta con cierta molestia.

El aludido se limitó a responderle enviándole una peineta desde el sofá; dedo en medio alzado.

―Que te jodan, Tucker.

Pasando del joven, Kenny marchó rumbo a su habitación con intención de vestirse.

Nada más hubieron ingresado en el instituto, varios chicos de South Park lograron independizarse y salir del yugo familiar; Kenny fue uno de ellos. Se hizo con un piso bastante cómodo, si bien modesto, próximo al instituto, pero a la sazón de pocos meses se vio incapaz de hacerle frente a los cuantiosos pagos mensuales del alquiler. Estudiando por las mañanas y trabajando a media jornada le estaba resultando agotador, incluso, para alguien tan activo como él. Finalmente, tomó la decisión de buscar un compañero de piso que le ayudara con el arriendo. Craig, por su parte, buscaba un lugar cercano al instituto ya que , como perdía tiempo con los castigos extraescolares, terminaba llegando demasiado tarde a su casa... si a eso se le añadía el deseo de liberarse de la severidad impuesta por sus padres. Cuando el hijo varón de los Tucker se enteró de que se alquilaba habitación en un piso próximo al instituto, se mudó inmediatamente, firmando el contrato con la dueña... y sin saber que su compañero de piso sería él, Kenny McCormick.

―¡Ey, Ken! ―le gritó Craig desde el sofá. Kenny abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras seguía vistiéndose con torpeza. Sintió que la mirada del joven se había clavado en una determinada zona de su pantalón, para luego dirigirla hasta su torso desnudo―. Vaya..., tienes algo ahí. ―Craig se levantó del sofá, caminó despacio hasta llegar a su altura, apuntó con el dedo índice la marca que Kenny tenía en el cuello y rozó con la yema―. Te he dejado marcado.

―¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con eso!, ¡mi piel es muy sensible! ―bromeó poniendo cierto tono dramático para seguidamente golpear el brazo de Craig con un codo.

A los pocos días de haberse mudado con Craig, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Charlaban a menudo de muchas cosas; de chicas, de chicos, de autos, de videojuegos, de la escuela..., en fin, de todo un poco. También habían avanzado un paso más allá. Podría decirse que eran amigos con _privilegios_.

―Intentaré ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora ―carcajeo Craig, acercándose peligrosamente por detrás. Kenny sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y unos labios se aproximaban a la fina piel de su cuello.

―Ahora no, Craig ―respondió meloso. Cerró sus ojos y sus párpados temblaron instintivamente al sentir el cercano contacto del otro.

―Ahora sí, Kenny.

Sin embargo, su relación no iba más allá de meros jugueteos eróticos, caricias y estimulaciones. Ninguno de los dos quería asumir el rol de "pasivo".

―Vamos, no empieces ahora. ―Ya le era imposible resistirse a los besos de Craig.

―¿Y qué piensas hacerme si no me detengo? ―lo tentó, sabiendo de primera mano en lo que se enredaba.

―Sabes perfectamente lo que podría hacerte.

Volteándose frente a Craig, lo llevó hasta la pared según deslizaba su húmeda lengua sobre sus propios labios. Se acercaba a su compañero desafiante, como lo hacía cada vez que éste le provocaba. Sujetó sus muñecas y las posicionó contra la pared. Craig estaba respirando agitadamente. Ambos reconocían que su relación no llegaba a ninguna parte; no era nada serio. Ninguno de los dos involucraría sus sentimientos con ese tipo de _juegos_.

**·**

―¿Y qué hacías fuera tan temprano? ―Kenny estaba desnudo, cubierto con las sábanas hasta la cintura, y apoyado en el respaldo de la cama con un brazo detrás de la nuca. Fumaba despreocupadamente un cigarrillo.

―Fui a ver a alguien.

Craig, acostado al lado de Kenny, se encontraba en ropa interior, fumando a su vez. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, relajado después del _intenso__encuentro_ mantenido por ambos.

―Así que has ido a molestar a Tweek de nuevo, ¿no? Ya han pasado meses desde que terminó contigo.

―Lo sé, Ken, pero es como una obsesión que tengo con ese chico. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

―Tal vez deberías desistir y buscar a alguien.

Craig bufó en respuesta.

―No es como si pudiera elegir de quién enamorarme. Esas cosas son complicadas, Kenny.

―Yo puedo hacerlo. ―Kenny lo miró con suficiencia.

―No, tú no te has enamorado en la vida. Tú sólo te calientas con alguien y lo único que quieres es llevarlo a la cama.

―Es lo mismo ―reclamó dando una última calada a su cigarrillo.

―No, no lo es. Si algún día llegas a enamorarte, que lo dudo, te darás cuenta enseguida y no desearás a nadie más salvo a esa persona. Si llega eso a ocurrir, apuesto a que vendrás corriendo a pedir mi ayuda. ―Rió Craig mientras se imaginaba la escena.

Kenny carcajeó divertido al mismo tiempo.

―Ya, claro. Como si un casanova como yo necesitara tus consejos para conquistar a otra persona.

Kenny tomó impulso y se levantó de la cama. No tardó en arreglarse para ir al instituto.

* * *

_Bien, ya está de nuevo en su versión 2.0 mi primer fanfic de South Park publicado._

_Espero que disfruten tanto el leerlo como yo. _

_Y por supuesto, ¡cómo no voy a mencionarlo!_

**_Todo esto fue posible gracias al GRANDIOSO "beteo" de Silenciosa, _**_que sin su ayuda este fic permanecería a medio terminar y botado como lo estuvo por más de un año._

_Muchas gracias Silen, tu ayuda fue esencial para devolverle la vida a este fic._

_Saludos a todos~_

_*Pepi._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Kyle guardó sus cuadernos una vez hubo finalizado la última clase del día. Habían trascurrido varios días desde que su mejor amigo se había declarado homosexual y, desde entonces, no se había vuelto a hablar del asunto; todo seguía como si nada. O, al menos, eso quería pensar él.

―¡Vamos, _dude_! ―Stan lo apuraba―. Kenny ya nos está esperando fuera. Quedamos en ir todos a mi casa para echar unas partidas a los videojuegos, ¿lo recuerdas?

―¡Ya voy, Stan! ―Guardó su último cuaderno y salieron juntos.

Al parecer, todo seguía siendo como siempre.

_**·**_

_**Encuentro (primera parte).**_

_**·**_

Se encontraron con Kenny a la entrada del instituto y caminaron en dirección a la casa de Stan, quien aún vivía con sus padres.

―¡Oh, chicos!, ¡lo olvidé! ―dijo de pronto Kyle, angustiado.

―(¿Qué ocurre, Kyle?) ―preguntó Kenny. Apenas se le escuchaba con claridad al estar cubierto con la capucha del parka.

―Debo regresar. Olvidé algo importante que me pidió el profesor. ¡Sigan que ya les alcanzaré!

Y, dicho esto, Kyle salió corriendo de vuelta al instituto. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de algo _tan importante_? El profesor se lo había encargado a él ya que era el alumno más responsable de la clase y no podía fallarle si ya, para colmo, le estaba costando sacar su asignatura. Si todo iría como tenía previsto, podría subir algunos puntos gracias a su buena voluntad.

Ya en el instituto, Kyle se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la última planta destinadas a servir como desvanes, en donde se guardaba todo aquello que no era utilizado por el centro; papeleo inútil, exámenes antiguos, informes de conducta de ex-alumnos, material escolar viejo como sillas, mesas, pizarras y demás mobiliario. Kyle se asomó a la oscura habitación cuya iluminación natural estaba impelida por espesos cortinajes cubriendo las ventanas. Sólo una ampolleta de muy bajo voltaje irradiaba su luz en el interior. Sorprendido, vio a un chico allí dentro, moviendo con cierta dificultad algunas cajas. Se asustó al verlo ya que no se esperaba encontrar a alguien allí. Se volvió para esconderse tras el marco de la puerta, y lo observó con curiosidad.

El chico levantaba en peso las cajas, ordenándolas en una repisa. Se notaba que llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo: llevaba una camiseta negra humedecida por el sudor, al igual que en la frente y en la sien. Con la débil luz irradiada en el lugar, Kyle no lograba reconocer al chico pero, por su complexión y estatura, parecía ser de su edad.

Según lo observaba con suma atención, se dio cuenta de un bulto que había en una esquina; un abrigo azul y un gorro del mismo color coronado por un pompón amarillo. "_Tucker_", reconoció Kyle y, en cuanto volvió la vista al joven, vio cómo éste se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dobladillo de la camiseta, dejando entrever un marcado abdomen. Kyle se ruborizó al verlo. "_Vaya... No sabía que Tucker estuviera tan bueno_", pensó mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente. "_¡Pero qué digo!, ¡él es un chico! Debo dejar de pensar este tipo de cosas_", dejó escapar un suspiro.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―Maldición, lo habían descubierto. Se armó de valor y se asomó. Después de todo, el profesor le había pedido que hiciera esa tarea por él y no estaba haciendo nada malo.

―Eh... Hola, Tucker. Vine por unos... papeles.

―Pues tómalos y déjame en paz. ―Craig levantó una caja particularmente pesada, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran―. ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

―¡Qué? ―se alteró Kyle, apartando la mirada de los brazos de Craig y llevarla a sus ojos con rencor―. ¿Por qué iba yo a espiarte?

―No lo sé... Tal vez te gusto. ―Craig dejó la caja en la repisa, sin demostrar ninguna reacción a sus palabras. Luego, se volvió para mirarle, esta vez con una leve aunque insólita sonrisa emergiendo de sus labios, que desencajó por completo a Kyle.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso!; ¡soy un chico!

―Eso no es un inconveniente para mí ―respondió Craig, pasando por su lado. Kyle recordó la relación que éste había tenido con Tweek Tweak hacía ya unos meses―. Además... todos los de tu _grupito_ son algo maricas.

―Pues que te quede claro que yo soy hetero. Si mis amigos tienen otros gustos yo los respeto tal y cómo son ―dijo sintiéndose muy molesto―. No vine aquí para estar discutiendo contigo. Vine porque el profesor me pidió que le llevara unos informes.

Kyle comenzó a buscar la caja en cuestión mientras que Craig seguía con lo suyo, fastidiado por su presencia. Para su desgracia, la condenada caja que necesitaba estaba en una repisa muy alta. Miró a Craig de reojo. No, no le pediría ayuda; su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Se encaramó en la base de la repisa y, poniéndose de puntillas, alzó la mano con intención de alcanzar la caja hasta lograr que se moviera un poco.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―le preguntó Craig. Lo miraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra una de las estanterías―. Soy unos diez centímetros más alto que tú y... notoriamente más fuerte. Podría hacerlo más rápido.

―¡Cállate, puedo hacerlo solo! ―le instó Kyle que seguía estirándose con el objetivo de mover la caja unos centímetros más.

―No seas terco. Acabarás cayéndote y lo desordenarás todo. Baja de ahí, vamos, deja que te ayude con eso.

Kyle se hizo a un lado, avergonzado. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para hacer esas coscas, y menos aún de una persona del talante de Craig. Seguro que sólo quería ponerle en ridículo a fin de molestarle después. Porque así era Tucker: el chico conflictivo de la clase. Siempre estaba discutiendo con el profesorado y con el resto de los alumnos. Era por eso por lo que lo castigaban la mayoría de las veces. Craig Tucker era una mala influencia y Kyle no quería tener nada que ver con alguien como él. Buscaría los documentos pedidos por su profesor y se largaría cuanto antes de allí. De pronto, sin hacerle caso, Craig había bajado la caja de la repisa con tal facilidad que hizo que Kyle se sintiera peor.

―Gracias ―dijo de mala gana, quitando a Craig de las manos la caja.

Buscó incansable los documentos que andaba buscando de entre todo el papeleo que ésta contenía. Entretanto, Craig siguió con lo suyo.

**·**

Ya en la casa de los Marsh, Stan y Kenny estaban tirados en el sofá jugando una partida a un videojuego.

―Quisiera pedirte un favor, Kenny.

―(Sí, claro. Lo que quieras, amigo) ―aceptó Kenny sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

―Verás..., es que me gusta un chico. Es alguien muy cercano y...

Stan se distrajo, haciéndolos perder la partida. Dejó el mando a un lado con intención de concentrarse en la conversación; Kenny hizo lo mismo.

―(Amigo, Kyle es hetero)―adivinó Kenny, concluyendo que la persona que se estaba refiriendo Stanley era Kyle ya que ambos habían tenido una relación de amistad muy cercana. Incluso, era habitual que uno pasara la noche en la casa del otro.

―Necesito que me aconsejes―le pidió Stan, ignorando por completo el comentario que Kenny―, necesito... que me ayudes a conquistarlo.

Kenny carcajeó divertido.

―¡Está bien!; ¡eso es fácil! Te diré cómo puedes hacerlo, Stan. Presta mucha atención.

"(_Primero, hazle creer que no tienes ningún interés por él. Para eso basta con ser desagradable o ir en contra de sus ideas.)"_

―¿Por qué no tomas esa caja y te largas a otro lado? ―soltó Craig con fastidio al chico judío de cabellos pelirrojos según colocaba un adhesivo a una caja y así etiquetarla como correspondía.

―Déjame en paz, Tucker. Estoy ocupado con lo mío.

―Eres un fastidio, ¿sabes? Quizá ésa sea la razón por la que nunca has tenido novia.

―Eso no es problema tuyo, ¿vale? ¡Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer y pasa de mí de una maldita vez!―Kyle sintió sus mejillas arder, quizá era debido por la ira que estaba acumulando en su interior o tal vez tendría que ver el último comentario de Tucker; no lo sabía deducir con claridad. Trataba de encontrar lo antes posible el documento para salir de allí de inmediato―. Para tu información, no necesito estar con alguien para sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Prefiero estar solo que andar persiguiendo a alguien al que no le intereso lo más mínimo.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

"(_Luego busca cualquier pretexto para excusarte por lo que has dicho o hecho. Busca su mirada, mírale directo a los ojos. Así empezarás con el juego de la seducción.)"_

―Ey, no tienes por qué ponerte así, Broflovski.

Craig estaba terminando de colocar una última etiqueta y se acercó al escritorio donde Kyle seguía buscando el informe.

―Oye, yo ya acabé con lo mío y debo cerrar antes de irme. ¿Quieres que te ayude y así acabamos más rápido? ―le sugirió Craig, quien se había apoyado sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

―Por última vez, no ―respondió Kyle con enojo―. Y ni se te ocurra cerrar hasta que yo termine.

―No entiendo por qué estás siempre a la defensiva ―dejó caer Craig mientras lo observaba a un puñado de centímetros más allá de su rostro. De improviso, el mayor tomó su mentón y consiguió que dejara de evitarle la mirada.

―¡No me toques!

Kyle halló el informe y lo separó del resto. Levantó la vista y se encontró, como esperaba, con la hermética aunque seductora mirada propiedad de Craig Tucker. Se sintió ruborizado, así que le correspondió con un desvío de la suya.

―¿Por... por qué me miras así? ―balbuceó Kyle según cogía el informe. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin consentimiento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sólo era Tucker; sólo era un chico más; un alumno más de su clase. Aunque era guapo y contaba con una seductora mirada, unos brazos fuertes, un abdomen bien marcado... Para colmo de males, estaban solos en una habitación apenas iluminada.

Maldición, estaba perdido.

"(_Luego te acercas a él, lo suficiente como para cruzar el límite del espacio personal.)"_

―Estás sonrojado ―le dijo Craig, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza―. Debes de estar acalorado. Este sitio no tiene demasiada ventilación.

Craig le quitó el gorro sin que lo esperara Kyle. Sus mechones rizados cayeron en torno a su rostro. Algunos que habían quedado descansando sobre sus ojos fueron llevados hacia atrás por la mano de Craig. Kyle observó cómo el otro chico no le apartaba la mirada, Craig persistía en contemplarlo en silencio. Tragó saliva con dificultad, estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir o hacer algo.

"(_Y, por último, te alejas buscando cualquier excusa. Tienes que dejarlo confundido y pensando en ti.)"_

Craig se le aproximó al oído de Kyle y éste le correspondió con un cerrar de ojos y un suspiro.

―Ya encontraste lo que querías, ¿no? ―le susurró hasta hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza―. ¿Podemos salir de aquí de una vez?

En el momento en que Craig hubo dicho esto, le dedicó una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación y dejarle solo. Kyle tomó el documento y salió tras él mientras intentaba calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo terminado._

_Gracias por sus reviews!. Me gusta responder a todos ellos pero hubieron dos que no pude y que responderé aquí._

**_Guest: _**_Gracias por seguirme de nuevo *-*. Esta vez pretendo terminarla y estaré publicando más seguido (algo así como una vez por semana). Gracias por tu review! :)_

**_Miss Caffeina:_**_ Jejejej yo también amo estas parejas *-* gracias por tu review y por leer. :)_

_También quería agradecer, nuevamente, a mi querida editora Silenciosa *-*, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto ;u;_

_Saludos a todos ~_

**_*Pepi._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Kyle marchaba en rumbo a la casa de Stanley Marsh. Ya oscurecía y lamentaba el haberse perdido la tarde de videojuegos con sus amigos. Había estado un buen rato metido en la bodega con Craig —al recordar ese hecho, terminaba poniéndose nervioso de inmediato—, y luego, un par de horas más ayudando al profesor con el informe. Al menos eso le valió un par de puntos extra para su promedio en esa clase.

Estaba a unas dos cuadras de la casa de su mejor amigo. Esperaba llegar por lo menos a la última ronda de partidas y disfrutar el rato que quedaba juntos. "_¿Cuál de los videojuegos estarían jugando?_", se preguntaba con curiosidad. De pronto, dispersando al instante sus pensamientos, se percató de una silueta anaranjada a lo lejos que venía corriendo hacia donde él estaba para finalmente quedar frente a frente. El sol ya había cruzado el horizonte y la fulgor mortecino de la luna comenzaba a iluminar tenuemente las frías calles en conjunción con la luz dorada de las farolas.

—¿Kenny?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kyle mientras sujetaba a su amigo por los hombros. Parecía que este no había notado su presencia hasta que tomó la palabra—. ¿Vienes de estar en la casa de Stan?

—(Sí, tuve que irme. Estoy...) —Kenny se encontraba nervioso: sentía que había traicionado a Kyle y no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara. Puede que Stan y Kyle aún no traspasaran el umbral de la amistad, pero si su amigo le había pedido consejos para conquistar al chico judío, no debía meterse en medio de su futura relación. Y el hecho era que estuvo a punto de hacerlo—. (Perdóname, Kyle. )—Lo tomó por las manos, mirándolo desde el interior de su capucha—. (Lo siento, debo irme. Stan te está esperando.)

Kenny continuó corriendo en dirección a su casa.

_**·**_

**Encuentro (segunda parte).**

**·**

Kenny despertó en la mañana del sábado como si en verdad no hubiese dormido nada. Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, trataba de recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido aunque solo pudiera recordar esbozos de imágenes borrosas acompañados de una angustiosa sensación de desasosiego. No fue hasta que sintió a alguien acostado a su lado cuando abrió los ojos de inmediato y observó al intruso que dormía plácidamente, boca abajo, en su cama. Una cabellera negra y despeinada dormitaba muy próxima; su propietario se movió luego, como si estuviera despertándose. Luego su acompañante abrió apenas un ojo para enfocarlo en él, con la cara teñida en somnolencia.

—¡Stan? —Kenny sintió que su corazón iba a salirle del pecho de un momento a otro. ¡Qué demonios?, se preguntaba confuso, siendo incapaz de reaccionar. Mientras, el intruso seguía analizándolo con la mirada. De pronto, el recién despertado sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas y alzó el dedo corazón, mirándolo con rencor—. ¡Maldito Craig!, ¡no me asustes así!

Kenny suspiró más calmado.

—Tienes problemas con ese chico, ¿no? —Craig se acomodó en la cama, quedando recostado contra el respalda de la cama. Tenía el torso desnudo y se le notaban algunas marcas leves en pecho y cuello. Se frotó los ojos, desperezándose.

—¿Qué?; ¿con quién?

—Con Stan, idiota —le soltó Craig en tanto que lo miraba con fastidio—. No es la primera vez que me confundes con él.

El aludido solo bajó la mirada como si sopesara detenidamente su situación. Era cierto: constantemente veía la imagen de Stan cuando la ponía en Craig. Esto era debido a que ambos se parecieran bastante... aunque solo fuera físicamente.

—No es mi culpa que se parezcan tanto —respondió Kenny en su defensa.

—Anoche se te escapó su nombre varias veces.

—Craig... —Kenny miro al otro, retándolo—. Anoche no estaba del todo sobrio, ¿de acuerdo? No cuenta lo que haya dicho en ese estado. —Sonrió con malicia ante lo absurdo de su excusa.

—Ken, dime —intervino Craig con insólito interés—, ayer te pasó algo, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llegaste a casa de madrugada, me despertaste, intentaste seducirme e hiciste que me acostara contigo. Olías a alcohol, y tú nunca bebes sin mí a menos que tengas algún problema que no quieras contarme. Así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Kenny dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de resignación para luego pasarse una mano por el pelo y desordenarlo más de lo que ya de por sí lo tenía.

—Está bien, te lo contaré.

_**~~ El día anterior ~~ **_

_"Primero, hazle creer que no tienes ningún interés en él." _

_"Busca una excusa para acercarte, busca su mirada, sedúcelo..." _

_"Acércate lo suficiente como para cruzar el límite de la privacidad personal." _

_"Y, por último, te alejas buscando cualquier excusa, dejándolo confundido y pensando en ti." _

—¿Entendiste,Stan?

Stan y Kenny estaban sentados en el sofá del salón perteneciente a la vivienda de los Marsh.

—Veamos... Primero, que crea que no tengo ningún interés en él. Bien, Kenny, eso es fácil porque estoy seguro que ni se lo imagina. —Kenny dudó ante lo dicho por Stanley ya que siempre pensó que _todos_ veían a Stan y Kyle como más que amigos—. Después buscar la manera de acercarme para seducirlo, llegando al límite de la privacidad personal para luego alejarme... Bien, creo que eso se me hace más difícil. —Se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia arriba en actitud pensativa—. Tal vez deba practicar esa parte.

Y una vez hubo dicho esto, empujó a Kenny tumbándolo sobre el sofá y acomodándose sobre él, usando como apoyo rodillas y manos. Kenny abrió por completo los ojos; no se esperaba aquella reacción emprendida por parte de su amigo, tanto así, que no atinaba a decir o hacer algo al respecto. Este paroxismo en Kenny se agudizó nada más ver cómo Stan le bajaba la cremallera de su parka naranja lo suficiente como para quitarle la capucha, y así poner a descubierto su rostro rodeado por arremolinados mechones rubios.

—S-Stan... —balbuceó. No sabía qué hacer. Su amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Qué...?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Solamente... —Stan dejó de hablar y se acercó al oído de Kenny de manera juguetona—, estoy practicando tu técnica —dijo finalmente en otro susurro.

Kenny no consiguió reaccionar. ¿Estaba Stan _jugando_ con él?, ¿acaso probaría con él primero antes de ir a por Kyle Broflovski? Si era así, no era mala idea aprovechar la oportunidad y jugar un poco con su _amigo_. Así que paso su mano rodeando la cintura de Stan. Este se sorprendió y se alejó un poco del oído para mirarlo a los ojos.

_"¿Lo entiendes, Kenny_?_"_ , parecía declararle la mirada de Stan.

A pocos centímetros el uno del otro Kenny creyó reconocer lo que intentaba decirle visualmente Stan. _"No, no es un juego"_, concluyó y su corazón se aceleró. Entreabrió un poco sus labios mirando los labios de Stan con un nerviosismo extraño en él, recordando los sueños en que su amigo había sido partícipe en escenas que solo su mente podía recrear. Stan se acercó un poco más con los párpados ya cerrados, percibiendo la agitada respiración de Kenny bajo su cuerpo. Kenny lo sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura y, en el último segundo, justo antes de que sus labios por fin pudieran juntarse, Stan se apartó bruscamente, como si tuviera la mente nublada por pensamientos, y se deshizo de entre sus brazos.

—Kenny, ¿qué haces! —le dijo Stan, escandalizado. Se había sentado en el sofá y le miraba

—N-nada... —dijo Kenny muy aturdido—. Será mejor que me vaya. —Se levantó confundido, poniéndose su capucha de nuevo, y salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Stan, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, por los cuales pasaba su dedo índice, miró a su amigo marcharse .

_"Realmente es una técnica efectiva_", pensó.

—¿Realmente lo dejaste ir? ¿Luego de que lo tenías en tus brazos? —preguntó un incrédulo Craig Tucker.

—No lo sé, Craig. Había algo en su mirada que... cómo explicarlo..., creí que solo estaba jugando conmigo y, de pronto, quería ir en serio. Mi corazón se aceleró y no supe qué hacer. Estoy tan confundido... No puedo sacármelo de la puta cabeza.

—Tienes dos opciones —sentenció Craig alzando dos de los dedos de una mano—: una, que te has quedado con las ganas de besarlo y por eso no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza; o... —Craig puso énfasis en la "_o_" como si quisiera preparar a Kenny para escuchar la segunda opción—. O dos, te estás enamorando de él.

Kenny ya tenía la sospecha de que algo así le pasaría. Desde que su amigo se había declarado homosexual ya no lo veía de la misma forma. Sus constantes sueños húmedos en los que su Stanley se derretía de placer en sus brazos había producido que lo viera cada vez más atractivo. Y Stan parecía estar ayudando, sin notarlo, a que se interesara en él más de la cuenta; siempre alegre, sonriendo y dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que pidiera, además de que había pillado la costumbre de morderse el labio cuando pensaba en algo o estaba nervioso, cosa que a Kenny le parecía demasiado provocativo.

—¿Y cómo podría saber cuál de esas opciones es la que me tiene así?

—Fácil. Solo tienes que besarlo —respondió Craig.

A ojos de los demás, el acto de besar para alguien como él, Kenny McCormick, era prácticamente un hecho categórico: le sería fácil besar a alguien si así se lo propusiera. ¿Acaso quién se negaría a besar al chico más deseado del instituto? Sin embargo, para Kenny esto era algo mucho más complejo. Primero, porque Stanley Marsh era su amigo y, por mucho que le gustara bromear con sus amigos atrapándolos contra la pared y acercándose seductoramente a ellos, besarlos o pensar en tener contacto físico real con más de uno era inconcebible; y segundo, a Stan le gustaba Kyle. Si se decidía ir a por él e intentar besarle, lo más probable sería que lo rechazara. Creía conocer lo suficiente a Stan como para saber que cuanto este se enamoraba de una persona solo esa persona tendría el privilegio de besarle en la boca.

Kenny resopló preocupado; su cabeza ya no daba para más, y el enredarse tanto por una cosa así no era común en él.

—¿Te parece si hoy faltamos al instituto?— le sugirió Craig, pensando que sería lo mejor para él.

—¿Sabes...? Me has leído el pensamiento.

Kenny sonrió con algo más de entusiasmo.

* * *

_Bien, al fin subido. Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un par de problemas al subirlo. Lo intenté subir un par de veces pero mi internet ha estado fallando y, al no poder hacerlo cuando quise, me dio una pataleta y dejé de intentarlo. Bueno, la pataleta ya pasó y aquí está el capítulo xD_

_Disculpen haberlos hecho esperar queridos lectores._

_Espero hayan disfrutado el capi ~_

_Saludos a todos~_

_*Pepi._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Soth Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

La chica caminaba algo apurada cargando su teléfono celular en una mano. Había quedado con una amiga hacía diez minutos en la plaza del centro. Vestía unos jeans y una blusa ajustada, su cabello rojizo lo tenía atado en una cola y, como complemento, llevaba una cartera que le hacía juego. Colocó el celular en su oreja —apoyándolo contra un hombro— mientras buscaba algo en su cartera sin dejar de caminar distraídamente. No notó que justo en frente de ella venían dos chicos que estaban conversando entre risas: caminaban también sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Fue hasta entonces cuando el choque fue inminente: uno de ellos frenó en seco, chocando contra la chica y cayendo ambos al suelo.

Ella, tirada en el suelo, con una clara mueca de dolor, miró al culpable de su caída: un muchacho de pelo negro que vestía un abrigo y llevaba puesto un gorro de color azul. De su rostro, de un par de ojos oscuros, muy profundos, captó una mirada de fastidio. El joven llevó sus manos al estómago, donde seguramente había recibido el golpe del choque. Mientras, su amigo, un chico rubio de ojos color azul cielo que llevaba una chaqueta anaranjada, se reía de él, haciendo uso de una sonrisa maravillosa que la dejó boquiabierta.

Luego los miró respectivamente; ¡eran jodidamente atractivos! Hizo ademán de pararse cuando vio que el joven rubio le tendía una mano adjunta a otra hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ella aceptó la ayuda y tomó su mano, sintiendo que se derretiría en ese preciso instante.

—Lamento la estupidez de mi amigo —le dijo el chico rubio mientras ella se ponía de pie gracias a su ayuda y luego se sacudía la ropa.

En cambio, el joven de cabellos oscuros miró a su acompañante con odio y le mostró el dedo de en medio después de haberse puesto de pie por su cuenta.

—Deberías ir con más cuidado —soltó este a la chica, en actitud seria, tendiéndole el celular que había caído cerca y mirándola con una expresión indefinible.

—Gracias —respondió ella, tomando su celular sin dejar de mirar al increíblemente guapo muchacho que estaba en frente. Este desvió la mirada y siguió caminando.

—Discúlpalo —El rubio le guiñó un ojo—. Él es algo tímido con las chicas.

Y, sin más, también continuó su camino junto a su amigo.

_**·**_

_**Escape**_

_**.**_

—Creo que esa pelirroja quería pedirte tu número —le comentó Craig, mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo sé. —Kenny esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Por eso me alejé antes de que lo hiciera. Las pelirrojas no son mi tipo.

—Pues a mí me pareció linda —comentó Craig, sin ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro.

—Lo sé. Actúas extraño con la gente que te gusta —inquirió Kenny sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Craig respondió enseñándole el dedo corazón.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un café, se acomodaron en una de las mesas y pidieron una malteada para cada uno a la camarera.

—Entonces, ¿ya has decidido qué harás? —le preguntó Craig, pero este miraba embobado a las camareras que paseaban con sus falditas cortas por todo el café.

—¿Eh?, ¿sobre qué? —respondió un distraído Kenny, quien no comprendió la pregunta de su amigo.

—Sobre Stan —soltó Craig ya fastidiado por su absorto comportamiento.

Kenny bajó la cabeza recordando por qué habían decidido faltar aquel día al instituto; era posible que se estuviera enamorando de Stan. Según Craig, la única manera de saber sus sentimientos era besarlo. Por otro lado, Kenny tenía la certeza de que sería rechazado porque a Stan le gustaba Kyle. Profirió un suspiro en tanto que miraba de reojo a unas camareras que lo miraban desde el mesón, detrás de su amigo. Ellas reían sin dejar de mirarle, murmurando cosas —probablemente acerca de su persona— cuando una de ellas le indicó sugerentemente con el dedo índice que se les acercara. Kenny respondió con una sonrisa picarona y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Craig no había notado el diálogo visual que estaba manteniendo con las camareras, así que le siguió con la mirada, dándose por fin cuenta de sus intenciones, llevándose una mano a la frente y golpeándola con frustración, como si con ello dijera "_¿Es que no cambiarás nunca, Ken?_"

Bajo el punto de vista de Craig, este vio cómo Kenny charlaba con las chicas, mostrando su seductora sonrisa, la misma que le dirigía a él desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos y salir de vez en cuando. Entretanto, una de las chicas lo miró y rió diciendo algo al oído a la otra. Craig se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su malteada y dejando a su compañero de piso hacer de las suyas. Un par de minutos después Kenny regresó y se colocó justo a su lado, momento en que escuchó a una de las camareras chillar bastante nerviosa. Craig miró a Kenny para preguntarle qué le había hecho a la chica para que ella actuara así; sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando Kenny lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó intensamente, dando una lamida en sus labios que, con seguridad, las chicas pudieron presenciar en primera persona. Al terminar dicho repentino beso, Kenny volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, centrándose nuevamente en tomar un poco más de su bebida; en cambio, las chicas reían y chillaban como tontas al fondo de la estancia.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado, Ken?

—Querían tu número —le respondió el aludido sin dejar de transmitir tranquilidad en su expresión, dando un último sorbo a su malteada—, pero les dije que estabas conmigo.

Kenny le miró directamente a los ojos, de manera seductora, haciéndolo ruborizar sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y por qué no les dijiste simplemente que no estoy interesado? —le espetó Craig sin ocultar su enfado.

—Porque desde que salgo contigo las chicas solo intentan hablar conmigo para conseguir tu número y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que eso me fastidia —respondió un honesto Kenny.

—¡Eso no es culpa mía! ¡Y tú deberías dejar de andar tonteando con cualquier chica si lo que quieres es que Stan te preste atención!

—Lo sé... No te molestes así. —Kenny dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa, pagando las malteadas y dejando algo de propina. De pronto, se activó el vibrador de su celular dentro de su bolsillo. Lo sacó de este y miró la pantalla.

—¡Mierda!, ¡es Kyle! Seguramente me regañará por haber faltado al instituto.

—Dámelo que yo contesto. —Craig le quitó el celular de las manos y se lo puso pegado a la oreja —. ¿Broflovski?

Desde el otro lado de la línea solo percibió un prolongado silencio. Apenas podía escuchar la respiración agitada del joven pelirrojo. Seguramente le habría reconocido debido a su peculiar voz nasal. Craig sonrió divertido, imaginando la cara que tendría Broflovski al escuchar su voz tan próxima a su oído.

—¿Estás ahí? —volvió a preguntar mientras era observado por Kenny, quien no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Cortó. —Le entregó el móvil a su dueño.

—¿Que ha sido eso?

—Bueno..., creo que no te conté todo lo que sucedió —reconoció Craig sintiéndose algo incómodo a tal declaración.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre Kyle y tú?

—No, nada importante... Solamente jugué un poco con él, eso es todo —dijo Craig, mirando hacia otro lado como queriendo quitarle importancia al tema.

—Te refieres a... —Kenny no tuvo tiempo a indagar por más tiempo, Craig le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza sabiendo a priori qué era lo que se estaba refiriendo—. ¡Cretino! ¿Has intentado seducir a mi amigo?

—¡Solo estaba jugando con él, Ken!

—¡Pendejo! ¡Kyle es hetero!

—Pues parecía muy interesado en mí cuando me espiaba en aquel cuartucho —arguyó Craig en su defensa.

—Un momento... —Le cayó la ficha a Kenny—. ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—¡Hazlo!, ¡sedúcelo!

—¿¡Qué!? —Craig lo miró creyendo que a Kenny le estaba haciendo mal todo este asunto y algo en su cerebro estaba comenzando a fallar.

—Si Kyle y tú comienzan a salir, entonces Stan estará libre para yo poder seducirlo y saber si es solo un capricho. ¡Es perfecto!

—_Mmm_... —Craig pensó seriamente que el plan de su amigo no era del todo tan descabellado como en un principio previó—. Está bien, lo haré... Pero solo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

**·**

Kyle cogió su bandeja del almuerzo y se sentó en una de las mesas dispuestas al fondo de la cafetería del instituto; no tenía ganas de toparse con Stan. De hecho, lo había estado evitando durante toda la mañana. Por suerte sus clases no habían coincidido; sin embargo, la siguiente asignatura que procedía a la hora del almuerzo —la clase de gimnasia— les tocaba juntos. Suspiró revolviendo su comida, sin tener apetito. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento y necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que no fuera Stan. Para su desgracia, Kenny había faltado a clases y, por si eso fuera poco, cuando había intentado comunicarse con él, quien respondió a su llamada no era otro sino "_Fastidio Tucker_", otra de las personas que estaba intentando evitar a toda costa. Fue entonces cuando lo más increíble sucedió.

—Ey, Kahl, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Eric Cartman le hablaba demasiado amigablemente para su gusto, habiendo colocado su bandeja de la comida sobre la mesa y sentándose justamente frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Bueno... —Eric parecía estar tratando buscar las palabras adecuadas—. He notado que estás muy distante últimamente y siento que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con la confesión de Stan acerca de su homosexualidad. —Kyle lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cartman estaba preocupado por él?—. Es normal que estés confundido porque él es tu mejor amigo y es muy probable que haya tomado esta decisión de confesarse para que vuestra amistad vaya al siguiente nivel —prosiguió Cartman su charla tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Todos en el instituto piensan que harían una bonita pareja; desde que somos niños han sido los mejores amigos.

—Cartman, yo... —La voz de Kyle estaba más relajada al confiar en las intenciones del otro—. Te agradezco de verdad la preocupación, pero yo... yo soy hetero.

—Mira, sé que he sido un cabrón contigo, y sé que piensas que, si me llegaras a confesar que eres homosexual, no solo te joderé porque eres judío, colorado y de Jersey sino que además marica. —Kyle frunció el ceño por el comentario—. Pero quiero que confíes en mí porque sé lo difícil que debe ser aceptar que te gusta que te den por el culo.

—¡Que soy hetero, pendejo! —estalló Kyle, deduciendo ahora las intenciones de burla de su compañero.

Varios alumnos se voltearon desde su asiento para dirigir su atención hacia ellos, mirándolos con cara rara.

—Está bien, Kyle. Entiendo lo irritado que debes estar —prosiguió Cartman fingiendo tranquilidad—. Tengo algo que te puede ayudar.

Cartman le dejó algo sobre la mesa y se alejó tomando su bandeja para ir a sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraban Butters, Clyde, y Stan, quienes no se habían percatado de su presencia. Kyle miró lo que Cartman dejó: un tubo como de pasta dental. Lo tomó desconfiado y leyó la etiqueta: "_Lubricante íntimo_". Frunció el ceño, rojo de rabia —¿o de vergüenza?—, y se levantó furioso de la mesa, dejando su bandeja intacta, sin probar bocado. Marchó en dirección a los baños donde pasó el resto de la hora del almuerzo.

**·**

En motivo de pasar la tarde, Craig y Kenny habían ido al centro comercial; habían almorzado una hamburguesa cada uno y habían compartido una gaseosa. Estaban pasando una tarde entretenida; estuvieron un buen rato en el salón de videojuegos y se metieron luego en una tienda de ropa para probarse un montón de prendas que ninguno de los dos podía costear.

—¿No crees que me veo demasiado deseable con esta chaqueta? —preguntó Kenny a su amigo, realizando poses y mirándose en el reflejo del espejo que tenía delante.

—Si tú lo dices... —le respondió Craig según levantaba los hombros con indiferencia.

—¿No vas a probarte algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Estaba mirando esos pantalones de ahí. —Señaló unos jeans desgastados—. Son muy de tu estilo.

—Creo que podría probármelos —accedió Craig, mirando los jeans que realmente le gustaban. Los tomó y se encerró tras las cortinas de un probador.

—¿Ya estás listo?; ¿puedo ver cómo te quedan?

—Ya va.

—¡Vamos! —Kenny se estaba impacientando con un llevar la mirada a todos lados. Esperó a que nadie lo viera y se metió en el probador junto a Craig, cuyo espacio era relativamente reducido.

—Ey, ¿¡pero qué haces!? —dijo un sorprendido Craig aún con los pantalones a media cadera, desabrochados y dejando a la vista sus boxers de azul marino.

—_Wow_, te ves muy sexy —reconoció Kenny, posando sus manos sobre las caderas de Craig a fin de atraerlo peligrosamente para sí y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

—Kenny, aquí no —le soltó Craig echándose hacia atrás y chocando con el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba adosado a la pared del probador—. Conseguirás que nos echen de aquí.

—Da igual. De todas formas... no íbamos a comprar nada. —Se acercó mordiendo su cuello de manera salvaje, y cuyo efecto produjo un gemido nada disimulado por parte de Craig—. ¡_Shh_! Trata de ser más discreto, Tucker —le bromeó cerca de su oreja.

—No..., no puedo si me tomas por sorpresa —le objetó Craig, quien arrastraba las palabras en un susurro mientras envolvía los brazos en torno a su cuello.

—Estás consiguiendo que me entusiasme, Craig. —Kenny metió su mano por debajo del pantalón del otro.

—Disculpe, ¿hay alguien en este probador?

Oyeron la voz de una mujer que había golpeado la pared del probador. Su voz era dura, probablemente se trataba de alguna encargada y, por lo visto, se había dado cuenta de la pequeña travesura que los dos estaban cometiendo.

—Solo una persona por probador, por favor. —La mujer siguió arponeando, indignada, la puerta. Sonaba igual de molesta que antes.

Craig, que ya no llevaba puestos los pantalones, se los comenzó a colocar con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Mientras, Kenny se ordenaba la camisa para luego asomarse por la cortina —algo despeinado— y mostrar su peculiar sonrisa a la encargada.

—Lo siento. Mi amigo necesitaba algo de ayuda, pero me temo que no nos llevaremos nada.

Kenny le entregó los jeans que se había probado Craig con un guiñar de ojo. Volvió a entrar a la cabina y se encontró con que él, Craig, tenía las mejillas ardiendo bajo un visible tono rojizo delator. Miró a Kenny con odio. ¿La razón? No podía abrocharse los pantalones debido a un "_no tan pequeño_" inconveniente que había aparecido entre sus piernas gracias a las hábiles manos de McCormick, quien se mordió el labio divertido .

Kenny le tomó por la muñeca y lo sacó del probador y de la tienda a toda velocidad en dirección a los baños, los cuales estaban a un par de escasos metros del lugar.

**·**

Kyle estaba en la enfermería. Había bastado solo cinco minutos de la clase de gimnasia para que su cuerpo, que no había consumido alimento alguno durante el día, le jugara en contra y le mandara fatigado, al punto del desmayo, a la enfermería. Mientras la enfermera le daba de beber una leche sumamente amarga, meditaba que en el fondo no había sido tan malo haberse fatigado hasta tal punto. Al menos, había evitado estar junto a Stan y tener que darle explicaciones por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sí, había sido un imbécil y Stan era su mejor amigo y se merecía una buena explicación. Se suponía que iba a ser una tarde de amigos, pero Kenny se había ido sin razón aparente y los había dejado solos. No era que antes no hubieran estado solos; no obstante, la mente de Kyle no estaba pasando por un buen momento y todo se había distorsionado y había salido mal. Dio un suspiro al recordar que se encontraba solo y Kenny no estaba como para poder hablar.

—Alguien ha venido a verte, cariño —le anunció la enfermera, quien le sonreía en gesto de amabilidad.

Por la puerta asomó la cabeza Cartman. Kyle lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo?, ¿todo bien? —Le sonrió con fingido interés mientras se le acercaba—. No has estado comiendo correctamente, Kyle. Sabes que eso puede tener consecuencias horribles.

—Gracias por recordármelo —respondió con un tono sarcástico.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—Kyle —lo llamó Cartman con cierto nerviosismo—, creo que debemos hablar... sobre tu relación con Stan. Yo creo que...

—¡Te dije, culón, que no hay nada entre nosotros! —gritó Kyle furioso, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Yo soy he-te-ro!

La última palabra brotó furiosa de Kyle, realizando una breve pausa entre cada sílaba para darle un mayor énfasis. Cartman se retiró ofendido de la enfermería y sin decir nada.

**·**

—¡Maldito judío! —gruñó un Eric Cartman en el sótano de su casa, haciendo volar un escritorio por los aires para desquitarse de la rabia que le carcomía por dentro—. ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Cómo se atreve a comportarse así!

—Tran-tranquilízate, Eric. No entiendo cuál es el problema. —Comentó un chico de camisa celeste que hacía chocar los nudillos de ambos manos en síntoma de nerviosismo.

—¿No lo entiendes, Butters?, ¡ese judío idiota está fingiendo! —Tomó unos papeles con su mano, poniéndolos a la altura de los ojos de Butters como si eso lo ayudara a entender—. Mira, te lo mostraré.

En una pizarra tenía varios papeles con estadísticas, noticias y unas cuantas impresiones de comentarios de Facebook y Twitter.

—Observa —prosiguió Cartman—: Desde que Stan se declaró homosexual su popularidad ha aumentado. Los comentarios en Facebook y Twitter donde él está etiquetado se han alzado considerablemente. —Mientras hablaba le iba enseñando a Butters los papeles que tenía en la pizarra colgados—. Hay muchos comentarios, muchas especulaciones y sin contar los rumores de pasillo. ¡El nombre de Stan está resonando por todo el instituto!

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con Kyle —añadió Butters quien lo miraba confundido.

—Escúchame. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Kyle sabe que una persona como él, judío, pelirrojo, sin novia y sin mucho atractivo, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo en el instituto. Es por eso que se aferrará a la popularidad de Stan. Hay muchos comentarios de que Stan confesó su homosexualidad para poder declarar su amor a Kyle. Eso significa que Kyle también está siendo popular; sin embargo, si Kyle comienza a salir con él, los rumores se harán cierto y dejarán de ser rumores, ¿me sigues? —Butters asintió—. Y de esa manera la popularidad de ambos disminuiría considerablemente. ¡Es por eso que Kyle no quiere asumir que es un jodido marica! —soltó Cartman en un último asalto de rabia.

—Ah, ya entiendo, Eric. Pero, ¿para qué me llamaste entonces? Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda.

—Así es, Butters —afirmó tomándole de las manos y poniendo una expresión seria—. La única forma de contrarrestar esa popularidad latente del judío, es que los rumores se pasen a otra persona. —Lo miró fijamente—. Es por eso que tienes que confesar tu amor hacia mí... en público.

* * *

_Bien, este capítulo es para resaltar más la relación que tienen Craig y Kenny y poder definir un poco más sus personalidades. Además incluir el maravilloso ingenio de Cartman que, considero, es un enorme aporte a la historia —tanto de mi fic, como de la serie original—, y proponer un suave Cartters, aunque no se si hacerlo real o no —hasta ahora todo es parte del plan de Cartman y no tiene que ver con sentimientos reales—.En cuanto a Kyle, bueno, el pobre lo ha pasado muy mal en este capitulo, pero ya pasará, son etapas (?)._

_En fin, como siempre, darle las gracias a Silen, que me ayuda capítulo a capítulo a entregarles un fic más decente ^^._

_Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~_

_*Pepi._


End file.
